AkuRoku Oneshot
by xOracle
Summary: Roxas is a new member of the organization. Xemnas is cheap and doesn't like buying his porn so he makes it. Xigbar, Demyx, and Riku kidnap Axel and Roxas and record them having sex because a rule they have in the organization. AxelXRoxas Rape Mature


Axel and Roxas sat on the Twilight Town clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream watching the beautiful sun set. "Nice view right?" Axel asked taking a bite of his pop. It was Roxas first time coming here and he liked it so he nodded his head yes. He still felt a little bit awkward around Axel even though it was his second week being his partner. "That s good, I hope you don't think i'm weird for taking you to see the sun set" Axel laughed scratching the back of his head. Axel only knew Roxas for a few weeks now but he had developed a crush on him.

"No I don't think your weird" Roxas replied "The sun sets really pretty" Axel smiled and finished his pop.

"That's good didn't want you to think I was gay or something" Axel said standing up "We better get going its getting late."

"Alright" Roxas got up finishing his pop and Axel made a portal to The World That Never Was and they both went into it. Axel and Roxas walked through the dark alley ways of The World That Never Was.

"Hey Roxas i'll race you back to the castle" Axel said running ahead of Roxas. Roxas ran and caught up to him.

"Ok Axel ready set go?" Roxas said running off ahead of Axel.

"HEY THAT S NOT FAIR ROXAS!" Axel shouted. 'Heh heh oh well i'll just wait here a few minutes then make a portal to the castle' he thought leaning against a wall.

Roxas POV:

Roxas ran as fast as he could then stopped to catch his breath when he was close enough to the castle to see the main entrance. Rain lightly began to fall. Roxas looked up at the sky and sighed. "Why does it always have to rain here?" he asked himself out loud. Roxas put up his cloak hood and walked slowly towards the castle with his head down as it started to rain harder. Suddenly another person in wearing a cloak came running from behind Roxas and grabbed him. "AHH LET ME GO!" Roxas yelled trying to get away from the cloaked person. The cloaked person tightened his grip and dragged Roxas into a portal.

Axel POV:

Axel stood spacing out leaning against a building with his arms crossed until rain drops began to fall on his head. He shook his head and made a portal to the castle.

"Hey Axel" Demyx said cheerfully as Axel came out of the portal.

"Uh hi has Roxas come back yet?" Axel replied plopping down on the couch next to Demyx.

"No I don't think so... Hmm... Wait I saw him being dragged in by someone from the organization..." Demyx laughed.

"That s not funny! Who was it?" Axel asked angry. He was worried about Roxas. All new members of the organization get raped by the more senior members. It was a new rule Xemnas had made seeing he didn't want to pay munny for porn when he could just easily make his own.

"Well don't know they had their hood up" Demyx smirked and got up "I'll show you where they went"

Roxas POV:

Roxas opened his eyes to a dim lighted room. "Where where am I?" He asked picking up his head. He had been knocked out because he kept struggling to get free. Roxas was chained up to a wall naked. The cloaked person laughed and walked towards Roxas with a knife in his hand. The cloaked person lightly ran his hand down Roxas's bare chest making him shiver. The he took the knife and lightly cut A-X-E-L on his chest. Roxas's eyes teared and he began to cry.

Axel POV:  
Demyx lead Axel to Riku's room. "RIKU!" Axel yelled flinging open his door. He walked into the dark room. "WHERES ROXAS?"

"Heh he s not here" Riku said as Demyx shut and locked the door. Demyx creped up behind Axel and hand cuffed his hands behind his back. Axel turned real fast and tripped over his large boots and fell on the ground. Riku blind folded him and started taking off his clothes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIND? GET OFF ME!" Axel shouted scooting away from him. Riku stood up and Demyx got down and started to rub his member. Axel bit his lip not moaning.

"Were getting you ready" Demyx laughed and stopped rubbing once Axel was hard. The cloaked person came through a portal with Roxas. The cloaked person through Roxas on the ground and slid off his hood reviling Xigbar.

"Is he ready?" Xigbad asked Demyx who nodded his head yes. "Good take that stuff off him." Demyx started to untie the blind fold as Riku flipped on the lights.

"Ok when I take this off I don't want you to freak out alright? What you do depends on what s going to happen to Roxas" Demyx whispered slipping off the blind fold "Don't be shocked by what you re going to see."

"ROXAS!!!" Axel shouted. Roxas didn t reply he just layed motionless in pain on the floor. "Roxas are you ok? Axel asked waiting for the cuffs to be taken off.

"Ok Axel I want you to have sex with Roxas or Xigbars going to do it." Demyx said uncuffing him.

"What why?" Axel asked crawling over to Roxas. He pulled Roxas onto his lap and saw that his chest was bleeding. Axel grabbed his near by shirt and pressed it into Roxas wound.

"Ahh don't touch it!" Roxas said quickly sitting up.

"Roxas are you ok?" Axel asked again.

"Yeah i'm fine just in pain" Roxas replied.

"Heh Axel hurry up Xigbar said walking over to them.

"No i'm not going to do it" Axel said standing up. Xigbar smirked and grabbed Roxas by the hair.

"It s and order from Xemnas either you do it or I do it"

"Ok ok fine i'll do it"

"Good" Xigbar said letting go of Roxas.

"Roxas i'm sorry" Axel said getting down on his knees.

"Sorry for what?" Roxas asked as Axel grabbed his member and began to rub it.

Roxas moaned "Axel why are you doing this?"

"It s an order Roxas I have to do it" Axel replied as he started to suck. Axel licked and sucked on the tip teasing Roxas making him moan loudly. Roxas set his hand on Axel's head and he began to suck hard and fast on Roxas's member.

"Ahh more Axel" Roxas panted and Axel teased the tip again then stopped and jerked him off fast making him cum all over the place.

"Roxas please lay down..." Axel said looking into Roxas's innocent blue eyes. Roxas sighed and layed down. Slowly Axel pressed into Roxas slowly.

"Ahh it hurts Axel stop please!" Roxas said as his eyes teared.

"I'm sorry I can't Roxas or they will hurt you..." Axel whispered into his ear as he slowly moved in and out.

"Go faster!" Xigbar said smirking enjoying Roxas's pain. Axel bit his lip and pulled out then thrusted in fast making Roxas moan in pain.

"I'm sorry Roxas please forgive me."

"I-it's ok ahh" Roxas moaned as Axel went harder and deeper as he was ordered.

"Roxas I'm going to cum" Axel moaned moving slower.

"Its ok" Roxas panted and Axel came. 


End file.
